Padawan Trials
Only for private servers with this type of unlock. Note these happen in a random order. Collect from your nearest Force shrine. Architect "Gather all possible information before making a decision." *Talk to Kant. *Talk to the Gungan he sends you to. *Let him keep the land. *Return to Kant. Artist "Understand the motivations and desires of others without becoming emotionally involved." *Talk to Sathme. *Talk to the assistant and get the supplies. *Return to Sathme tell her the assistant isn't coming back. Bad Cat "Do everything possible to keep innocent civilians from being in danger." *Talk to Yvana. *Kill the cat she sends you to. *Return to Yvana. Chef "Recognize chaos but not become a part of it." *Talk to Seevi. *Converse with the person he sends you to, and let him go. *Go back to Seevi and inform him no revenge. Pannaqa "Always be willing to lend a helping hand whenever possible." *Talk to Pannaqa. *Talk to the drunk. *Take the part from the drunk back to Pannaqa. Old Musician "Always display respect and dignity when interacting with others." *Talk to Grizzlo. *Talk to the guy you're sent to in Mos Eisley. *Talk to the guy you're sent to in Lok. *Take the ring back to Grizzlo. People's Soldier "Put aside personal feelings when aiding someone they might not find appealing." *Talk to Torin. *Kill the guy he sends you to. *Return to Torin. Sob Story "Remain calm in the face of emotion." *Talk to Erim. *Retrieve the blaster from the corpse she sends you to. *Return it to Erim. Spice Mom "Always strive for understanding rather than blind faith." *Talk to Sola. *Goto the dealer she sends you to, tell him "You found the wrong guy, stay away from Sola." *He gives you the spice. *Return to Sola - Don't give her the spice until she tells you about her son. Surveyor "Be prepared to undertake that which others will not." *Talk to Par. *Kill the Bull. *Return to Par. Politician "Be equally a public servant and a public defender." *Talk to Kaul. *Kill the Mite. *Return to Kaul. The Ring "Be willing to put himself in danger in order to do what is right." *Talk to Keicho. *Fight the man he sends you to. *Return the ring to Keicho. Kill Baz Nitches "Be an able and courageous warrior." *Talk to Menchi. *Kill 20 Baz Nitches missions on Dathomir. *Return to Menchi. Kill Sludge Panthers "Do whatever is possible to protect the natural order of the universe." *Talk to Luha. *Kill 20 Sludge Panthers -2511) (72, -3298) (-39, -2574) (405, -2376) (500, -3400) (986, -2975) Outside Dearic are static spawns where one of the creatures that cycles in is Minor Sludge Panthers, kill whatever is there and you'll get points toward the counter. They can also be found at the POI "Lost Village of Durbin" on Talus. *Return to Luha. Kill Falumpasets "Understand that there are times when a greater good outweighs a lesser evil." *Talk to Braganta, kill 20 Falumpasets 25 Gungan Merc missions (not emu), static spawns, or around the Gungan Sacred Palace. *Return to Braganta. Craft a Lightsaber "Thanks to your progress thus far, you have been granted the rank of Jedi Initiate." *Craft a Lightsaber. *Tune a colour crystal, in that order. [Note at this point you become a Jedi Initiate]. DO NOT tune a damage crystal, that must wait till you are a Jedi Padawan or you might become bugged. Category:Guides